


Time

by Naminewitch



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella doesn't forgive Edward straight away, Book: New Moon, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: She will forgive him. Eventually. She just needed time to get used to having him in her life again.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partly inspired by other Twilight stories where Bella has a backbone and gives Edward a piece of her mind after he tries to leave. I thought what Bella forgave Edward too quickly, and this fic was born. Had it in my notebook for a while, had inspiration and finished it today. 
> 
> And it's been a while since I saw the movies or read the books, so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you will enjoy this fic!

Bella looked at Edward as they stood in front of each other in her room, both of them silent.

 He had just told her the real reason why he had left her, and now was anxiously awating her reaction, while Bella tried to process everything.

 She understood his reasoning, she really did, she would have done the same if their roles had been reversed, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. She spent all this time thinking he didn’t love her anymore, when in truth he lied, and now was asking for forgiveness after the encounter with the Volturi, after they nearly lost each other. Bella didn’t know what to say, to think.

 “Bella?” Edward called her with worry in his voice, and brunette realized she was silent for too long. Bella took deep breath to collect her thoughts and exhaled. Then, she spoke.

 “Edward,” Bella said slowly. “I understand your reasons, I really do, but… you made this decision without me. I may be mere human, but we _were_ in relationship and I’m a legal adult, not a baby who can’t make choices. We were supposed to talk about it, not you making the choice, and leaving, lying. “

 The vampire lowered his head, ashamed, knowing his love was right.

 “Despite this, “Bella continued and Edward raised his head, “I still love you, but… I can’t forgive you yet. We spent so much time apart and I… need time to accept you back in my life. “

 Pain flashed in the vampire’s topaz eyes, but he nodded in acceptance, looking resigned.

 “I understand, “Edward said. He deserved it, after all pain he caused Bella. He deserved a break up, not just distance.  “Take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks,” she said. “And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” the vampire said. He stepped towards Bella as if to give her kiss on forehead as a goodbye, but then remembered that from now on, they keep distance, and went to open window instead. “I’ll see you at school,” Edward said as he jumped on windowsill.

“Yeah, “Bella replied.

Edward nodded and jumped out of the window as brunette went to it. She watched as Edward landed gracefully on his feet, like a big cat, silently, and used his supernatural speed to disappear from sight in seconds.  

She will forgive him. Eventually. She just needed time to get used to having him in her life again.


End file.
